Love, Lies & Deception
by PunksXeChick
Summary: Adele is a writer who's passionate about writing her new book while Phil Brooks is a cop who's in hot pursuit of a lady killer. What happens when the lady killer that Phil is after, resembles the character of Adele's new book?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers this is my latest story, and its requested by my soul sister RKORyder, so sis I hope you'll like it.**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**Dedicated to my soul sisters, RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse & Blair...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Adele Peyton POV]<strong>

I took out my Mac Laptop and started brainstorming ideas for the first chapter of ...but no matter how hard I tried, no ideas seems to come into my mind!

Why does this have to happened all the time? I sighed out loud.

I frustratingly run my fingers through my strawberry blonde hair and adjust my glasses. This is pissing me off! No inspiration! I felt like I'm gonna explode!

SHIT! WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS! I yelled out loud through the window as my new neighbor Ashley smiled amusingly at me before continuing to water her plants...

I quickly put a hand to my mouth and went to the kitchen. Me and my damn mouth! Shit this is so embarrassing! Now Ashley's gonna think that I'm a weirdo with no life. I sighed again, I'm seriously gonna need some more caffeine right now!

I rubbed my sore neck slowly as I press the start button on my coffeemaker . This is gonna be a long day and my damn brain is not working! Why can't I get the plot right for once?

I do love writing stories, it has been my forte for years and to publish my own book would be my ultimate dream, heck I even won prices and became author of the year 2 times in a row back in high school.

But as of lately, I began to suffer from every writer's nightmare, and that happens to be the DAMN writer's block! I guess its because I've been suffering from Insomnia lately after getting fired from my previous job. I was a financial consultant back in Baltimore, but my jerk of a boss decides that he's not impressed with my work and he wants me out. Damn, I should have punted his head right off for doing that to me cause I've been busting my ass for 5 years in his company. Fuckin' Ingrate! I hissed.

As I was making myself a cup of coffee, I heard somebody rang the doorbell. I set the cup on the dining table and headed towards the door, I opened it and saw Ashley beaming at me while holding a plate of delicious-looking pie in her hands.

"Hey Adele, are you alright there? You were out of sorts a moment ago. Well look, I've brought some pumpkin pie to cheer you up, they were my grandma's recipe. Poor girl, you looked liked you have not been sleeping for days." she exclaims while pointing at the eye-bag under my eyes.

I forced a weak smile, "Oh Ashley, that's very kind of you to bring me some pie. The eye bags are due to me staying up late to write a book, and to tell you the truth, I've been diagnosed with a very serious disease called Writer's Block." I smiled.

She passed me the pie. "Well I know what it feels like to have Writer's Block, I had them too. Well I gotta leave for work now and I hope you enjoy the pie, cause it goes really well with coffee." she winked before walking out of my porch.

After she left, I placed the pie on the pantry. Smells good but I've don't have the appetite now, guess I'll eat it later. I shrugged and grabbing my cup of coffee, I walked back to my room to began my first chapter...

I sat comfortably on the recliner and started thinking of ideas, after about an hour of scribbling a few things here and there. I sat back on my recliner and smirked contentedly, for I've finally come up with a plot and its gonna be about a young woman by the name of Daffney McKenzie who murdered a group of good-looking guys that she met online...!

* * *

><p><strong>[Phil Brooks aka CM Punk POV]<strong>

**[Crime Scene]**

I was searching for clues around Kingsley Hotel, since a dead body has just been recovered in room 329 and he's being brutally murdered! I gaze at the body, he doesn't seem to have any bruises on his face but it looks like somebody has plunged a knife on his stomach, it was too gruesome and the bed on which his body rested was soaked with blood, there was so much blood on the bed that it makes me cringed.

I gritted my teeth in anger as the victim seems to be pretty young. Alex Riley, our crime-scene forensic is inspecting the body in detail, I leave him to it and walked back to my partner...

For the past 2 weeks, there has been 4 dead bodies including this guy! We had no leads and all we know is that the killer is a woman, which we and the press have dubbed her as Femme Fatale.

I turned to my partner Randy Orton, "Randall, any info on this kid?" I asked him.

"Name's Ethan Simpson, 26 years old, works as an Accountant at Creighton Firm. I've informed his parents and they are on their way here." he added while scanning the whole room for any evidence.

"What a waste, with a good-looking face like that he could be a model or a movie star." I sighed sadly as Alex Riley, whom we called A-ry headed towards us.

"He's been brutally stabbed 5 times in the abdomen, and there seems to be a lot of bite marks on his neck and chest, other than that there doesn't seem to be any signs of struggle and he's not been sedated too." A-ry added as Randy's expression turned into a grimace.

I clenched my fists, "Who is cruel enough to end this kid's life!" I hissed angrily as Randy shook his head in disappointment.

About 10 mins later, a woman who appears to be in her late 40s runs past us to room 329 and broke down in tears seeing her son's mutilated body, the father Mr Simpson hugged her tightly.

I began to slowly walked towards them and I know that nothing I say will ever changed the situation.

"Hi, I'm Officer Brooks and this is my partner Officer Orton." Randall and I showed them our badges as they slowly shook their heads.

"I'm sorry about your son, and I know that this is not the right time for us to be questioning you, but I do need any information on Ethan's friends and who he hangs out with, since this will really helped in the investigation. The least I could do is to get justice for your son. Ethan is the 4th victim and it looks like the culprit is targeting young and attractive males..!"

Mrs Simpson wiped her tears as she started to speak, her voice is strained from trying to control her overwhelming emotions.

"I hope you do catch the culprit for my son." She paused before continuing, "For the past month, Ethan has been telling me that he's really in love with this girl." she told me and my eyes widened.

"A girl, any idea on who she is, Ma'am?" I asked.

"I don't know who she is, Ethan mentions some girl that he has been chatting with online." she added while her husband held her tightly.

Randy took out his notepad and began scribbling all the info that Mrs Simpson has provided while I continued asking her questions.

"Did he tell you the name of the girl, Ma'am?"

"Yeah he told me that her name was Lindsay but I don't know what she looks like Officer." She began to burst into tears, I felt so bad and I gently pat her shoulder to calmed her down.

"Please bring justice to Ethan, Officer. He's our only child." Mr Simpson said as he tried his hardest to control his emotions since he didn't want to put up a weak front for his grieving wife.

"Don't worry, Mr and Mrs Simpson, I'll do my best to put these culprit behind bars and I'm gonna bring justice to all those other victims too." I vowed to them...

**[Back at the Police Dept]**

**[Phil Brooks POV]**

Randy, Alex, Ted and myself were analyzing the crime scene pictures of the 4 victims including Ethan Simpson, just so that we have a clearer picture on who the killer would be...?

"So Ted, what are the motive behind these killings?" Ted Dibiase Jr is a criminal analyst in our team.

"Emmm, the motive is unclear right now. The only similarities among the victims is that they are all killed during a meet-up with this femme fatale and judging by the wounds inflicted on the victim's, its clear that this woman really hates men, since all 3 were murdered brutally in hotels except for Perry, whose body were found in his own penthouse." Ted added.

I smiled, "Thanks for that Teddy, now let's take a look at the 4 victims again and try to find some sort of a pattern. Randy, A-ry and Ted began taking notes as I began describing the photos in detail.

I took the first picture and examined it closely.

"Victim Number 1, Aaron Emmory, 23 yrs old with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes has an athletic body type and he plays football. He has 2 stab wounds on the chest, shoulder and abdomen"

"Alright next is victim number 2, Perry McMillan, 28 yrs old, models for Calvin Klein, has brown hair and green eyes. Stabbed multiple times on the chest." I then scanned the third picture.

"Victim number 3 is Dante Castro 27 yrs old, has dark hair and brown eyes. Models for Levi's jeans and he's stabbed multiple times on the chest and stomach."

"Lastly victim number 4 is Ethan Simpson. He has blue eyes and brown hair. Athletic body and as A-Ry said, he's stabbed 5 times in the abdomen and has bite marks around his neck and chest."

"So does any of these victims ring a bell, guys?" I asked them.

Randy began to speak, "The only similarities that all these guys share is that all of them were good-looking kids, so I believed that these killer is targeting the good-looking ones with model-like features."

Randy finished as A-ry continued, "Plus the main thing with all the 4 victims is that, they were no signs of struggles, so I assumed that the victims were caught off-guard when they were attacked and another thing is, there were no bruises on any of the victims faces, which is odd cause, it seems that she didn't want to ruin their faces for some reason, or maybe she just wants to preserved their handsome features." he shrugged as he continued examining the pictures.

I nod my head, "Yeah I do agree with you and Randy."

"Phil, I think that in order to catch this killer, one of us may need to go undercover as a model or something, and we need to be in all those dating websites since she finds her victims online." Randy added.

"Good Point Randall, the question is which one of us should go undercover?" I asked them.

"Why not you, Phil?" Ted said as both Randy and A-ry nodded their heads in unison.

"Me?" I pointed to myself, I was kinda surprised that they will picked me over Randall.

"Alright then, when will I have to be Undercover...?" I smiled.

"Starting of tomorrow Phil, you're going undercover as an Accountant and you'll be an applicant on the most popular dating site called _'Finding Love'_ and you don't have to change your name, you'll still be Phil Brooks. We'll be monitoring every dating site and interview every suspicious female suspect, I believed that we'll find her on these site since all of the four victims are applicants on the same site and I sure hope that we'll be able to nabbed her this time." Randy added softly.

"Randy, together we'll nabbed this Femme Fatale...!" I assured him.

Tomorrow will be a new day and I hope that these Femme Fatale would not be able to escape my charm...!

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it?<strong>

**Who could the killer be?**

**Will Adele ever be able to publish her book...?**

**Will Phil get to nabbed the Femme Fatale this time?**

**Please r&r and tell me what you think?**


	2. Going Undercover

**Hey readers this is my latest story, and its requested by my soul sister RKORyder who came up with the plot, so sis I hope you'll like it.**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**Dedicated to my soul sisters, RKORyder, Luneara Eclipse & Blair...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

**[Adele POV]**

I can't believed that I've finally able to write almost 3 pages of the first chapter and I'm naming the book, murderdotcom...

My inspiration is based on all those horror movies that I used to watch.

Recently I was so engrossed with the lady killer dubbed Femme Fatale that has been terrorizing this city for the last few months. All in all there were 4 victims.

This Femme Fatale tends to posed as a young lady who's looking for love on the most popular website, _"Finding Love."_ That is also where she targets her victims and murdered them. All four are young and good-looking boys.

Just like these Femme Fatale, my story has the exact same plot, but I still think that its missing something. I've been trying to find ways on how to spice up murderdotcom, cause I want every single readers to be engrossed on the main plot. But how do I do that...?

After hours of pondering about, I've finally come up with a plan. I've decided to pose as a young nurse on_"Finding Love". _So in that way, I'll have more inspiration for my book since I'll get to meet a lot of different guys. I was pretty excited as I log on to Finding Love . I'm going to pose as the main character in my story, her name is Daffney Mckenzie and she passed off as a nurse in order to tricked her victims online.

Once I applied as Daffney Mckenzie on the site, I walked to the mirror and taking off my glasses, I reached out for my crystal blue contact lenses on my desktop drawer and placed it into my eyes. Since I'm going by a different alias, I might as well changed my whole appearance. I marveled at myself in the mirror, "Ummm not bad Adele, not bad." I then took out my I-Phone and snapping a picture of myself, I then upload it to the site.

Moments later, somebody buzz me on the chat room. I clicked on the box and a picture of a guy pops out. He's kinda attractive in a decent way, he wore glasses and his black hair is shiny and sleek. "Wow, he's looking good." I continued reading his profile and it says that he's an Accountant by the name of Phil Brooks.

A while later, he sends me a message...

"Hi Gorgeous." he teased.

"Hi there, Sexy." I flirt.

"Wanna meet up for dinner?" he asked.

I paused for a while before typing a "Yes"

"Where do you wanna meet up?" I asked him.

There seems to be a long pause from him, before he replied...

"How about that Spanish Restaurant right by Cain Street?"

I smirked to myself and replied, "Alright sounds nice, so it'll be tomorrow at 7PM."

"Sweet, see you tomorrow." he added before logging off from the chat room.

I bit my lower lip, heck its been a while since I've been on a date. In fact its been ages since I've ever been with a guy. I sighed, If only things were better between Stanley and me. Stanley is my ex-boyfriend and he left me to pursue his dreams of becoming a rock star. I have no choice but to heed to his demands and so we broke up. Its been 5 years and I no longer holds a grudge against him.

I seriously hope that my date with these stranger tomorrow night, will turn out great...

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Night - Date Night<strong>

**[Phil Brooks POV]**

"So how do I look?" I asked Randy as he helps me get ready for the date.

"Good and you kinda looked decent with those glasses on, Phil." he scoffs.

"Are you teasing me Randal, cause glasses or not, I'm still Badass alright!" I added hastily.

"Come on dude, I'm just joking." Randy grinned.

"Alright on a serious note, this girl might just be our Femme Fatale, so I want you to be on the ready and remember you're an Accountant and you're 27 years old." Randy reminded me.

I nod my head, "Yeah noted."

Randy continued, "You just have to asked her a few questions, but don't give her the idea that you're suspicious of her and please smile Phil, Gosh how long has it been since you went out on a date..? You need to relax, man." Randy frowned.

"Ummm its been 2 years, look I haven't had time alright with handling all these big cases." I added haughtily.

"Ok relax man, you won't wanna scare the chick away right...?" Randy added with a smile.

"Yeah don't worry about it Randal, I will asked her a few questions." I assured him.

"By the way Phil, you do need a woman." Randy smirked before walking off...

* * *

><p><strong>[Adele POV]<strong>

Tonight is the night that I'll be meeting Phil Brooks for dinner. I was dressed to impressed, I wore a blue halter short dress and perm my strawberry blonde hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was impressed with how different I looked before and after. At a quarter to 6PM, I left my house and walking to my garage, I got into my Black SUV, I drove out and headed towards Cain Street where the Spanish restaurant is.

I reached there at around 6.50PM, so it'll be 10 more minutes till I'll get to see him. I nervously waited for him at the entrance of the restaurant...

* * *

><p><strong>[Phil Brooks POV]<strong>

"There she is, Randal." I pointed her out to him.

"Okay you go in and have dinner with her, while I'll just hang in these cafe." Randy smiled.

I nodded and made my way towards Daffney Mckenzie.

* * *

><p><strong>[Adele aka Daffney Mckenzie POV]<strong>

I looked at my watch and its 7PM, Why is Phil still not here? I scanned around, and that's when I saw him walking towards me.

He's wearing a blue tee with jeans and his dark hair is really sleek and nice, I must say he does look gorgeous.

"Hi you must be Daffney?" he smiled.

"Yes, that's me." I beamed.

Without further ado, we walked into the restaurant and settled down on the last table, and after we've ordered our foods, we began to start a conversation.

"So you're a nurse?" he asked.

"Yes I am, been a nurse for 3 years." I lied.

"So you're an Accountant huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fascinated with numbers." he added with a smile.

Our foods finally came and we began to eat, we were halfway through dinner when all of a sudden, a middle aged man who's seated across from us started spluttering and gasping, I realized that he's choking on something!

"Daffney, you got to go and help the guy. You're a nurse right?" Phil panicked.

I broke into a cold sweat. Oh Shit! Now he's gonna see that I'm not really a nurse, oh no! What do I do? I kept hesitating to helped the guy.

In the midst of the chaos, some other guy that sat 2 tables down from him, sprang to his feet and rushed towards the guy to performed a Heimlich Maneuver, soon the guy spat out a piece of food from his mouth. I was relieved that the guy is safe...

Phil was confused and he kept staring right at me, I don't even know what to say to him to make it less awkward for us...

* * *

><p><strong>[Phil POV]<strong>

Why did Daffney hesitate to help the guy? Is she hiding something from me?

Once dinner is over I excused myself and told Daffney that I've to be home early. I then walked back to Randy,who's at the cafe next to the restaurant.

"So how's the date?" Randy asked.

"It went well, till one guy chocked on his food." I added softly.

"WHAT? Serious? But your girl is able to help him right since she's a nurse and all?" Randy asked.

"That's the problem Randal, she hesitated to helped the guy, but luckily some dude helped him and he's fine now." I replied flatly.

I was clearly confused by Daffney's actions! Why would she refused to save a life, isn't she a nurse?

I looked up at Randy who seems to looked confused too, "Randal we need to keep tabs on these Daffney chick, I'm getting suspicious of her..."

"Yeah you're right? This kinda looks fishy. I'm sure she's lying about being a nurse." Randy answered, "Hey Phil, do you think that these Daffney girl might just be our Femme Fatale?" he added.

"I can't say anything for now, but time will tell if she's the one or not...!" I added.

I'm really gonna find out who these Daffney really is...?

* * *

><p><strong>Daffney Mckenzie is Adele's fake alias and the name of the main character in her book.<strong>

**What will happened next, now that Phil is suspicious of Adele?**

**Please R&R**


End file.
